onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Thriller Bark
:The subject of this article is sometimes referred to as "Thriller Barque", "Thriller Park", "Thriller Burke" or "Thrillerberg". Thriller Bark is a giant ship formerly located on the Florian Triangle. As revealed by Brook, it used to be an island located in the West Blue. It was converted into a pirate ship, the world's largest, and is owned by the former Shichibukai, Gecko Moria, serving as ship for the Thriller Bark Pirates. The ship was heavily damaged by Moria's and Kuma's attacks during the battle against the Straw Hat Pirates, and, after Moria's defeat, was abandoned. Thriller Bark is the main setting of the Thriller Bark Arc, as well as the ninth island in Paradise that the Straw Hat Pirates visited. It seems to be later reclaimed by Moria who used it to travel to Pirate Island. Landmarks and Architecture The island is surrounded by a huge outer wall that goes around the ship, with a gate resembling a giant mouth that opens and closes. There are four separate chains that connect from the wall to the mast above the mansion. The island has an old broken inner stone wall encircling it with towers and a moat. There is a mansion in the middle of the island, surrounded by an apparently dead forest. The entire ship somewhat resembles the stereotypical scenery in vampire or horror movies, such as Dracula or Frankenstein. Dead Forest The forest that covers most of the island; many shadowless people who were stuck in Thriller Bark chose to hide there from the sun. Usopp, Nami and Chopper hid in the forest from the Cerberus and were met by Hildon. Luffy also encountered the Rolling Pirates in this forest. The forest is also populated by many strange zombies Dr. Hogback created. Thriller Bark Graveyard A graveyard beyond the forest. Most, if not all, of the graves there are occupied by hidden zombies created by Dr. Hogback. These zombies will attack intruders, but are not particularly strong. After Moria's defeat and the fall of Thriller Bark, a monument to the Rumbar Pirates is erected (built by Franky and Usopp, flowers by Chopper) with their remains buried here, as a testament to Brook's long-dead crewmen. Thriller Bark Mansion A huge mansion that resembles a gothic-style cathedral. Hogback lived here until Moria was defeated. Mast Mansion The large tower in the middle of Thriller Bark is actually the mast of the ship, as well as a mansion. This is where Gecko Moria resided. The giant freezer where Oars was kept in stasis is also located here. Hogback's Lab Within Hogback's mansion is his laboratory, and it was here that Hogback created his zombies with the shadows given to him by Gecko Moria. Perona's Wonder Garden A little garden that sits on a bridge that connects the Thriller Bark Mansion to the Mast Mansion, covered with trees, plants and flowers. This bridge is owned by Perona, and is inhabited by most of her wild zombies. Usopp, Nami and Chopper awoke there, after being knocked out by Ryuma. During the battle with Oars, the bridge was destroyed. Perona's Room Within the Mast Mansion is Perona's room. This room is large and decorated in a similar fashion to that of a princess, suiting Perona's epithet as "Ghost Princess". Inhabitants of Thriller Bark Thriller Bark was once inhabited by the "Mysterious Four", along with hundreds of their zombie subordinates. Several victims who banded together also reside within the forest areas, with the occasional freed shadows. After Moria's defeat and escape, the giant ship was abandoned, leaving nothing more than the 900 corpses littered across the area. Perona returned to retrieve Kumashi's body, and then left again. |Perona \ Perona Thriller Bark Portrait.png }} \ Victoria Cindry Zombie Portrait.png \ Victoria Cindry |Hildon |Buhichuck |Ryuma |Kumashi |Lola \\ Lola (Zombie) |Inuppe |Jigoro |Tararan |Oars |Hippo Gentleman |John |Unigaro |MocDonald |Rug Bear \ Bear Skin Rug Portrait.png \ Zombie#Rug Bear |Cerberus |Gyoro |Nin |Bao |Risky Brother \ Riley Brother 1 (Zombie) Portrait.png \ Risky Brothers (Zombies) |Risky Brother \ Riley Brother 2 (Zombie) Portrait.png \ Risky Brothers (Zombies) |Jack-in-the-Box \ Jack in the Box Portrait.png \ Zombie#Jack-in-the-Box |Penguin Zombie Duo \ Penguin Zombie Duo Portrait.png \ Zombies#Penguin Zombie Trio |Wall Zombie \ Wall Zombie Portrait.png \ Zombie#Wall Zombie |Spider Mice }} |Spoil |Lola |Risky Brother \ Risky Brother 1 Portrait.png \ Risky Brothers |Risky Brother \ Risky Brother 2 Portrait.png \ Risky Brothers }} Trivia *While Thriller Bark's name may simply refer to the broad genre that uses suspense, tension and excitement as the main elements, it may also refer to the famous horror-themed song Thriller by Michael Jackson. *Hogback's mansion bears resemblance to the Notre Dame cathedral. *This is the first of two pirate ships that were originally islands modified to become a sea going vessel, the other being Island Ship. *In the anime, some of the numbers for the Zombies are mixed around (For example, in the anime, Zombie 28 became Zombie 29; and the anime has a different Zombie 36 than the manga). *Before the start of the saga, Iceburg was talking about making Water 7 into a floating island. External Links *Barque – Wikipedia article about the type of ship that Thriller Bark is based on. References Site Navigation ca:Thriller Bark it:Thriller Bark zh:恐怖三桅帆船 es:Thriller Bark fr:Thriller Bark pl:Thriller Bark Category:West Blue Islands Category:Paradise Islands Category:Pirate Ships